


"You're a Very Different Drunk"

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Vicley Drabbles - prompts from madnephelite [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: "You’re a very different drunk than I thought you’d be."Vic invites Lucas for drinks with the team. Lucas has quite a few. Vic is surprised.





	"You're a Very Different Drunk"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



> I know drabbles are 100 words, but this needed more. Hope you enjoy.

She laughs as she leans against the counter at Joe’s, taking another sip of her drink. She’s a little tipsy.

She feels him press himself behind her and laughs, leaning against him. He was on his fourth drink, clearly walking the fine line between tipsy and drunk. As Andy would call it, he was drunky.

He presses a kiss to her neck, tongue swiping over the skin. Vic laughs.

“’Toria,” he mumbles.

This was the first time Lucas had joined for drinks with her team, including Sullivan.

Vic wasn't sure what to expect from drunky Lucas. 

She was surprised to find that alcohol made him very affectionate. Like, very. And, very corny.

He sang to her.

She gladly returned the affection in kind.

Later, when they’re walking back, he presses her against the brick wall in the little alleyway behind Joe’s and kisses her, cradling her head.

He wakes up with a slight hangover in the morning. Vic hands him coffee and an aspirin.

“I think I drank too much,” he rubs his temple. Vic grins.

“You’re a very different drunk than I thought you’d be,” she comments, leaning towards him.

“Oh, really?”

“I don’t think my team signed up for that much PDA or for you to sing to me.”

He puts his head in his hands, but Vic just laughs.

“I was very entertained.”

“I’m so glad,” he deadpans.


End file.
